Eclipse y Sombras
by XFuumaX
Summary: Tras un inesperado encuentro en un bar cualquiera, Milo descubre una verdad que data de la creación del universo. Una épica batalla en la que los demonios, ángeles y sus mezclas han buscado el poder y el control de las demás especies


~.1.~

Sin ningún pensamiento específico en mente entré al primer bar que encontré dentro de esa ruidosa zona urbana que, si bien era un antro de vicio y derrochante estupidez, le sentaba a la perfección a todos los ebrios sin interés por la vida… como yo lo era en aquellos tiempos.

Me había vestido con una camisa negra abierta de la más fina tela y un abrigo de casimir largo. Mi vaporoso cabello azul eléctrico se mantenía libre como siempre por sobre mis hombros, rebelde como yo lo era. Unos anteojos oscuros adornaban mis ojos en medio de la nocturna algarabía haciéndome parecer todo un rock star, pantalones justos y botas finiquitaban el atuendo, además del pendiente en mi oreja izquierda que le gritaba a todos mi orientación sexual

En cuanto entré las miradas se posaron en mí, parte era mi atractiva piel morena de formados músculos y sonrisa matadora, aunque también ayudaba el estruendo que causé al abrir la puerta del local con el afán de lucirme.

Me dirigí con lentitud a la barra para dar espacio a que los presentes me admiraran y cuchichearan sobre mí, que adorable era la forma en que sus ojos me desnudaban con la mirada. Sí, yo era 'ese tipo de galán' arrogante cassanovas de ego mortalmente inflamado, aunque deben que aceptar que tenía razones para creerme.

Y aún así, en el momento más inesperado de la noche cuando la improvisada banda comenzó a tocar una ya gastada y vieja 'rola' de Ricky Martin (She Bangs) fueron mis ojos los que se asombraron ante una visión ultrajante y discorde, pero maravillosa he de admitir

Ese que no me miraba, el de cabello fuego y piel pálida recargado en la pared con los ojos ausentes era el chiquillo más bestialmente atractivo que yo había visto en mi largo peregrinar por cantinas, bares y rave's. Tenía un perfil delicado, europeo seguramente, cuerpo delgado pecador, piernas largas, ojos de rubís pulidos, labios de perdición y semblante de tesoro. Una sonrisa interesada se formó en mis labios y me acerqué a paso apresurado a él

-"¿Bailas?"- Pregunté ofrendándole una mano. Su ropa daba un atisbo de formalidad platónica, pantalones rectos y camisa blanca bajo un chaleco ajustado y un saco holgado

-"Excuse moi, ore nihon waccaranai ((Yo Japón no saber))"- El joven con aristocracia marcada en su desdén se giró de costado dejándome con la mano extendida, y un notorio sonrojo que se develó tras su total rechazo. Fruncí el ceño apenado, sin embargo traté de ocultarlo con una encantadora sonrisa poniéndome de nuevo a su frente

-"Yeah, well… It's ok, Do you speak english? I know you do ((Sí, bueno... Está bien, ¿Hablas inglés? Yo sé que lo haces))"- Le guiñé un ojo bajando un poco mis lentes, pero la frialdad en sus orbes no obtuvo ningún cambio

-"How do you want me to say it? English, françoise, español or nihon ((¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? Inglés, francés, español o japonés)). En todos los idiomas es la misma respuesta: No interesado"-

Hizo educado hincapié en la última frase, con una pronunciación perfecta al musitar mi propio idioma. Me quedé de piedra cuando se giró y caminó a la pista como si yo no existiera, ante las sutiles risas que oía tras de mí de aquellos que habían visto la escena.

Mis mejillas ardieron de nuevo y una pequeña vena se saltó en mi frente

"_Ah, no! Ahora es personal!_" me grité mentalmente yendo tras él. Al alcanzarle lo tomé del brazo y le hice girar hacia mí, estaba dispuesto a reclamarle, comérmelo y demás, sin embargo al encontrarme con esos ojos…

Largas pestañas enmarcaban un par de llamas incandescentes, sensuales, pérfidas y felinas, entrecerrados me veían con ligera sorna y la misma arrogancia que yo solía portar. Lentamente pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y se acercó a mi rostro nublando toda mi razón, sentí su aliento sobre mis labios, su cuerpo cálido recargado en el mío mientras bailaba despacio contrastando con la alegre música, haciéndome sentir las líneas y curvas de su ser

Tragué saliva pesadamente prendado de la mirada que no podía escapar, un conjuro sin duda, un hechizo gitano que me había robado todo vestigio de pensamiento

-"Bésame"- Me ordenó. Su voz había resultado tenue, un susurro ronroneante, medido e imperativo que no por eso dejaba sesgar la sutileza proclamada. No entendí por qué me hallé obedeciéndole tan sumisamente poseyendo al instante esos carnosos y tiernos labios en desesperado arranque

Los probé, devoré, los hice míos en su húmeda textura. Mi lengua jugó con ellos y buscó la forma de introducirse más allá para explorar su cálido interior. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura atrayéndole, mi corazón agitado golpeó el pecho ajeno que parecía divertido con mi delirio. Un par de colmillos punzantes fue lo que encontré en el interior de esa gloriosa boca, era una sensación extraña pero enloquecedora el rozarme contra ellos y su lengua a la vez; jadeé cuando él perforó mi piel haciendo que una gota de sangre surgiera, la cual lamió y succionó con avidez

De alguna forma extraña, con sólo ese beso sentía que estábamos haciendo el amor de la forma más salvaje que jamás hubiera experimentado, en medio de esa pista de baile.

Enredó los dedos en mi cabello separándose de mi boca que profirió un gemido quejumbroso. Él se rió, se burló de mí

-"¿Tanto lo deseas? Está bien, niño…"- Habló sobre mis labios, para luego deslizarse hasta mi oído –"Esta noche te mostraré lo placentero que puede ser el infierno"-

Se separó de mí y caminó gatunamente entre la gente, podía ver su cadera bailar al compás de sus pasos, ¿En qué momento ese gélido ser se había vuelto la cuna de todos los deseos del hombre? Como un fugaz sueño divino que se develaba ante mí

-"No… Eres el diablo"- Sentencié en un súbito pensamiento extasiado, y le seguí ansiosamente dejando atrás el ruido y el licor.

Me llevó a una habitación privada detrás del establecimiento, sin nada más que cuatro paredes, un techo y un suelo de concreto; una ventana sin cortinas y una cama que, hasta eso, parecía cómoda y estaba bien tendida. Un rústico (por no decir viejo y maltrecho) escritorio contenía un montón de volúmenes de libros con pastas carcomidas y hojas amarillentas. Una vela apagada y el frío nocturno terminaban de aderezar la 'maravillosa ornamentación' del lugar

-"Es… Deprimente"- Se movieron mis labios sin pensar. Él soltó una pequeña risa junto a la ventana, de nuevo se burlaba de mí

-"¿Al menos me dirás tu nombre?"- Me quité los lentes para poder verle sin estorbos a ese par de ojos que parecían haber perdido toda su llama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y volvían a ser distantes y gélidos como cuando le conocí

-"¿Haría eso alguna diferencia?"-

Torcí la boca en respuesta, ¿Esa era una forma de asegurarme que ésta sólo sería una aventura de media noche? Que sujeto más arrogante, como si yo pensara en más.

Otra risa develó esa dentadura que antes había yo sentido, blanca y afilada como la de un carnívoro

-"Camus"- Sentenció al final, delineando la frialdad de la pared con la yema de sus dedos

-"Yo soy…"-

-"Milo"- Completó mi frase. El que lo hiciera me llenó de una sensación de alerta, mi instinto me dictaba que algo no andaba bien, pero sus ojos… Esos que volvieron a posarse en mí invadiéndome de deseo callaron todo lo que mi mente pudiera especular

Me acerqué a él y le abracé empujándole contra la pared con mi propio cuerpo, volviendo a hacer mía esa boca que con tanta furia ansiaba. Mis dedos buscaron rápidamente su intimidad acariciándola sin pudor alguno, así como los botones de su pantalón para arrancárselo y poder comenzar con esto… Pero él en otra carcajada me detuvo

-"El ímpetu de la juventud…"- Me empujó a la cama y me dejé dócilmente conducir. Yo no entendía a lo que se refería, después de todo el jovencillo no podía tener más de 20 años (más bien rogaba porque los tuviera, que si no sería un abusador de menores), pero seguía mirándome como si fuera yo el niño a mis 24 años de edad.

Me hizo sentar y se mostró frente a mí. La luz de la luna golpeó directo sus facciones, bañándole en un resplandor sublime. Sus delgados dedos acariciaron el doblez del saco, recorrieron los botones de su levita para desprenderlos uno a uno y dejarlos resbalar juntos al suelo. Sacó de su pantalón una navaja y la abrió con los dientes. Yo le veía embelesado, estupidizado con los labios entreabiertos

Paseó el filo con sutil gracia sobre su blanca y sobria camisa para desprenderlos hasta dejar la marmoleada piel de su pecho expuesta a la hoja de plata. Un jadeo desesperado se soltó de mi garganta y mis pies se movieron por sí mismo hasta alcanzarle. Mi boca recorrió su pecho desnudo con lascivia pura en despertar, busqué su vientre y ombligo en obcecado camino histérico. Mis manos le conocieron de pies a cabeza mientras sentía que sus ojos simplemente me observaban atentos, interesados y burlescos

-"Eres… hermoso"- Alcancé a susurrar sobre su piel, volviendo a sacar la lengua para probarle. Me descubrí hincado frente a él, me descubrí humillado bajo su mirada… y no me importó

Sus dedos buscaron mi rostro apartando los rebeldes mechones de cabello, guardaba un silencio sepulcral y yo me perdía tratando de develar los misterios de su rostro

-"Milo… ¿Sabes que esta noche vas a morir?"-

Se formó un nudo en mi garganta, sonaban veraces sus palabras tan palpables como una amenaza al viento. Mis labios temblaron. La luna se ocultó entre las nubes dejando la habitación en silencio

-"No me importa"- Contesté sin darme cuenta, y mis brazos rodearon la cintura de aquella cuna de mis fascinaciones, apoyando la mejilla en su vientre

-"Iiko da ((Buen niño))… Entonces hagamos que esta noche valga la pena"-

Me separó de sí y caminó a la cama con tranquila parsimonia, recostándose boca arriba a mi espera. Podía ver su silueta entre las sombras y eso sólo avivaba mi deseo. Él abrió sus piernas ofreciéndoseme y creí que me daría un infarto mortal por la convulsión que me recorrió.

Como fiera salvaje me aventé sobre él, rasgué lo que le quedaba de ropas y uní nuestros cuerpos hasta fusionarse en uno. La forma zafia en que mis uñas rasgaban su piel parecía ser lo único que le excitaba pues cada vez que lo hacía su boca se abría para proclamar un dulce gemido turbio.

Mi boca probó su pezones chupando y mordiendo con desesperación, mis manos le abrieron las piernas para colocarme entre ellas y rozarme contra su anatomía. Él por su parte rasgó con sus uñas mi camisa y abrigo hasta hacerlos giras y quitármelos, mordió mi cuello hasta hacerle marcas puntuales en rojo, disfrutó de la piel de mis hombros con morbo desmedido.

-"Ahh Camus… Detén el tiempo"- Subí sus piernas a mis hombros, desabotonando mi propio pantalón, pero él me detuvo poniendo un pie en mi hombro y empujándome en una pequeña risa

-"No tan rápido… Bésalo"- Me colocó frente al rostro el empeine, ¿Qué me creía? ¿Su perro? Y aún así lo había tomado sumisamente y me había encargado de llenarlo de besos respetuosos y danzantes. Mordí sus dedos y los metí a mi boca, haciendo que él mordiera la propia -"S..sube"- Me indicó y mi labio rodó por sobre su pantorrilla y muslo, hasta encontrar su entrepierna. Sentía la adrenalina a flor de piel, no podía entenderlo cómo la locura se había apoderado de mí tan fácilmente, tan ilógicamente

Mi lengua saboreó su intimidad, desde la base hasta la punta y de vuelta formando ondas por toda su extensión hasta humedecerlo todo. Él enredó sus manos en mi cabello, tirando de él cada momento que sentía un nuevo espasmo de placer. Y mi boca no se detenía, succionaba por secciones y mordía en otras partes, apoyándose de mi mano para concluir el trabajo.

-"Hnk… M...Milo"- Su susurro fue el detonante que espabiló lo que me quedaba de cordura; Lo metí a mi boca sin más rodeos mientras mis dedos encontraban la forma de penetrarle, y lo hicieron profundamente al encontrarla. Parecía ya usada pues no presentaba mucha dificultad para ultrajarla, cosa que me hizo poner furioso con la estúpida pregunta de quién había estado antes de mí

Su voz se alzó en medio de la noche, totalmente perdido en esa bendita sensación que le propiciaba al mover mis labios frenéticamente contra su cadera, y mis dedos bailar en su interior

-"Mh..Milo! Mi..lo aah! Ya bas.. basta"- Jaló mi cabello para hacerme soltarle y a regañadientes lo hice. Le vi hermoso, aperlado en un sudor rojizo, con su pecho yendo y viniendo compulsivamente tratando de recuperar su temple, con las mejillas rojas y los labios abiertos en súplicas mudas por más

-"Camus… detén el tiempo"- Volví a suspirar. ¿Qué había en él que me parecía tan familiar? Tan necesario.

Me acomodé de nuevo entre sus piernas y fue él quien me abrazó con ellas esta vez

-"Es imposible…"- Sus ojos me enfocaron con un sutil alarido de emoción que no alcancé a descifrar

Le embestí sin misericordia desde la primera vez, pero eso a él le encantaba al parecer. Me fui abriendo paso entre su carne haciéndolo mío y consumando esa monstruosa necesidad que se me había despertado desde el momento de mirarle. Él empujaba su cadera contra mí con fuerza para sentirme un poco más, y nuestra voz hizo el amor cortando el viento como nuestros cuerpos se retorcían al unísono

La cama se movía a punto de colapsar con la insistente fuerza de ambos, y fue entonces que ese par de palabras prohibidas, irrisorias, malditas escaparon de mi boca de la forma más imbécil que pude imaginar…

-"¡Camus, te amo!"-

Él me apretó con fuerza mientras llegábamos juntos a un disparatado ardiente clímax.

Sentí cómo sus dedos iban dejándose caer a la cama como lánguido cadáver.

"_¿Sabes que esta noche vas a morir?_"

El miedo inundó de nuevo mi cuerpo mientras se enfriaba tras toda esa actividad. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Tal vez la navaja… no, había caído hacía buen rato a algún recóndito lugar de la habitación. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué me haría? ¿Cómo sería?

-"En un beso…"- Me susurró al oído como si adivinara lo que pensaba. Se acercó a mi cuello y enterró la dentadura en mi garganta, haciéndome sentir ese par de colmillos que penetraron mi carne hasta la aorta

La poca luz que había se fue desvaneciendo con lentitud en el calor de su abrazo… ¿Eso sería todo? Una fugaz alegría y después el abismo insoluto de la muerte…

-"Camus… detén… el tiempo…"- Le rogué, antes de que la vida se me escapara en el último aliento


End file.
